


Lepidoptera Brachylagus Idahoensis or Whatever

by orphan_account



Series: Things with Gaster [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bugs, Gaster is busy, Profanity, Sans is lazy af, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster is tired of Sans' shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lepidoptera Brachylagus Idahoensis or Whatever

“Gaster!”  
I groan as I hear Sans call for me from the lab as I slap down the results I was trying to work through and look towards the lab, “Gaster! I can’t leave what I’m doing, can you grab me the medium sized jar… I… uh, I think it’s labeled 34X908… please…”  
He seemed busy, but I couldn’t leave what I was doing either. I still had one hundred three papers to go through before the king has to leave and take care of his wife.  
“Can you really not leave it?” I ask, slightly annoyed. I mark down the next name of the monster that’d been dusted due to too much DT intake.  
“Uhm… not really,” He paused, and I could practically hear the grin on his face begin to widen, “Unless, of course, you want a bunch of mutated bunny-moths flyin’ around the lab.”  
I sigh, “No, that’s not what I want. They’re so small we’d never be able to find them all,” My eyes narrow as I glare down at the paper in front of me, “And I told you to call them by their scientific name so that you’d be ready to present them to Sir Asgore and Lady Toriel when the time comes.”  
“Yeah, yeah, Lepidoptera brachylagus Idahoensis or whatever. Still, I need that jar if you don’t want these critters to go everywhere.”  
I smirked as I marked down another monster on my clip board, “Why don’t you come here and make me?”  
There was silence for a moment, and I started to worry.  
“Sans?” I call out, but nobody came.  
“Sans!?” I try again, standing up and making my way down to the lab.  
“Oh, hey doc,” Sans smirked, “Since you’re down here now, can you hand me that jar over there?”  
Oh… OH HE DID.  
I sigh, a stupid smile playing at my lips, “You got me this time,” I walk over to the other side of the lab, getting the jar and handing it to him.  
“Well, you did say to make you,” He shrugged.  
“Whatever, just… don’t worry me like that again,” I pat the smaller skeletons shoulder, “Now,” I clasped my hands together, “Let’s get these fuckers in this jar!” I grin, and we used our magic to carefully- despite my overzealous exclamation- set the small moth creatures in the jar.  
“Okay… I won’t,” Sans’ cheek bones flushed blue, “But, uh… could you lean down? I’m kind of short.”  
I cock a brow and lean down, “Sure, but-“ His teeth clacked against the side of my jaw, and I felt my own face heat up- knowing quite well I must be a rather deep shade of purple.  
I immediately start to climb back up the stairs to my office, but not before whipping my head around, “That!” I point to him as he laughs away at my expression, “Never happened!”  
“Whatever you say, doc!” He choked out between laughs.  
“Just get those damned moths filed away!” I yell from my office.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by Temmie Flakes, the original breakfast!  
> Includes Frisks' band-aid, Papyrus' dust, Temmie, dog residue, a melted annoying dog, Toby Fox's corpse, Toriel's fur, a trim from Asgore's beard, part of Gaster's project, and high fructose corn syrup.
> 
> Side effects may include a complete breakfast, a ninety degree angle, and being high.
> 
> Any injuries that occur after consumption of Temmie Flakes are not the distributors fault, and should be brought to Sans immediately.
> 
> Order now and we'll throw in a veil of Gaster's tears and Sans' blood!  
> 100,000 g +shipping yaoi and handling


End file.
